A Matter of Pride
by Bingalicious Midnight
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of Scotty. What more can I say?


Disclaimer: Um, yeah. Star trek is mine. No, wait. Not mine. (-_-) Neither is Scotty not mine. Or mine. Maybe he's PP/ PQ/ BH's. Maybe she wishes he was. Don't kill me, PP/ PQ/ BH!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A/N: This exists because my friend PP/ PQ/ BH said I was a Scotty hater and that I should write a story all about Scotty. So here it is. Just a normal day in the life of Scotty. Read and review.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The Story for Peter Preston/ Penguin Queen/ Bookey Hooper that is Completely About Scotty, an Unappreciated Character in Star Trek Who Deserves a Story  
  
OR  
  
A Day in the Life of Scotty  
  
OR  
  
Scotty Thoughts (You see so many "Spock Thoughts." Why not Scotty?)  
  
OR  
  
A Matter of Pride (But this has nothing to do with tribbles.)  
  
Klingons again. It was always Klingons. Except of course when it was Romulans or giant amoebas or large planet killers that look like multi- colored socks.  
  
But this time it was Klingons.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Scotty sat at a table in Engineering, looking over an article on warp drive, wondering when the next disaster occurred. It had been about a week since the last problem, an Orion ship tailing them while they were transporting a ship-full of ambassadors. They were about due for a new problem. Or in this case, an old problem.  
  
Scotty was shocked away from his technical journal by a blaring red-alert siren. The klaxon was annoyingly loud in engineering and Scotty jumped up in surprise and annoyance.  
  
He ran over to the nearest comm. unit, which was conveniently placed a few feet away and hit the button harder than necessary. Well, at least he was venting annoyance on a comm. unit instead of a red-shirt.  
  
"Cap'n, what goin' on?" Scotty asked.  
  
"Klingons," Kirk said in his best I'm-the-brave-captain-who-has-to-deal- with-the-Klingons-and-socks-and-everything-else voice. "I think we're going to have to warp out of here. Can we go Warp 8? You think you can manage it?"  
  
Scotty sighed. It was always, Scotty can you do this, can you do that. Of course he could! Just by asking him these questions the captain was assaulting his pride! And of course the engines could do it. THAT was an even more dire insult to his pride.  
  
But what he said was, "Of course Ah can."  
  
"Good." Without another word, the captain cut the connection.  
  
Then the ship rocked as it was hit by a Klingon disrupter beam. Scotty sighed again. He wouldn't be able to keep the ship going at this rate! The intercom whistled.  
  
"Kirk to Engineering," it said. Scotty hit the button even harder than before. First Kirk insulted him by questioning his abilities and the abilities of his ship. The he when and got the ship broken and expected Scotty to fix it.  
  
And then he laughed when Scotty ranted about how they needed more power.  
  
"What is 't, Cap'n?"  
  
"How are we doing? We took that hit pretty hard."  
  
"Ah'll have to check, sair." Scotty turned to his console. A few taps of the keyboard with his deft fingers brought up the damage report. "It's not lookin' good." He scrutinized the damage report for a few more seconds. "Ah'd have t' say someone'll have to go in there and recalibrate the Bihasald Circuit (A/N: Hehe. I just randomly hit the keyboard and added a vowel. It's easiest to do technobabble that way.) It was thrown outta whack when-"  
  
Kirk cut him off. "Thanks Scotty. You should do that now."  
  
This time Scotty cut the connection. And now he had to do dangerous work to make the ship run again. Of course he would do it for his alter ego, the Enterprise, but Kirk was beginning to grate on his nerves.  
  
But he would do it for the sake of his precious engines.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The turbolift brought Scotty to the Jeffries Tube in which he could access the Bihasald Circuit. This would be difficult; there was no doubt about that. Scotty squashed a few more anti-Kirk thoughts. So he was a bit annoyed. But he couldn't let it get in the way of his job.  
  
He had brought an Anonymous Ensign along with him, but he wasn't expecting the red-shirt to go with him in the Jeffries Tube. Red-shirts died too often. Exposing them to any kind of danger, no matter how minute, was like signing their death warrant.  
  
Scotty took his tools from the red-shirt and hoisted himself up into the Tube. Pulling off the cover of a panel, he began to fiddle around with the circuit. Something that looked suspiciously like a cross between neon lights, crayon, and lightning blazed above his head.  
  
Not good.  
  
"Scotty, how's it going?" Kirk asked from some random intercom near the Jeffries Tube.  
  
"Not great," Scotty said. Then, answering what he knew the captain's next question would be, he said, "And it'll take aboot twenty more minutes t' fix." Actually, it would probably take about ten to fifteen minutes, but Kirk would think he was a miracle worker of some kind.  
  
And Kirk would change that into some kind of joke too, Scotty mused. Probably something like the Reluctant Miracle Worker.  
  
Something clicked into place in the circuit. That was a good thing. A few more of those and he would be done in five minutes.  
  
The ship shook again and Scotty wrenched a wire out of its place. That was about five more minutes added on. He felt irrational anger build up in the pit of his stomach, thinking: He could've been a bit more considerate about rocking the ship like that.  
  
He smiled grimly as he realized what he was thinking. Was 'he' Kirk or the Klingons? It didn't really matter because the ship would shake no matter what.  
  
The next ten minutes passed slowly, only broken up by calls from Kirk. The Enterprise shook every once in a while, but finally, FINALLY, Scotty was done and the ship was safe.  
  
He couldn't wait for shore leave. Maybe he could get through a technical journal without being interrupted. Supposedly they were going to Starbase K- 7 next, after they transported some quadrotriticale to its stores.  
  
Scotty decided that if anyone insulted his ship while he was on leave he would punch them. It was a matter of pride.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
So there it is, Scotty fans! Please review! I know it was short, but I thought it came out okay. Tell me what you think.  
  
In other words, REVIEW!!! People who don't review are EVIL!!! (Well, in Areinnye's case I suppose that people who don't review are... UNCOOL!!!, so review!)  
  
And which title do you think is the best? Review!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
+_+  
  
¬_¬  
  
©_©  
  
´_´ 


End file.
